


「toruka」坏习惯

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「toruka」坏习惯

日落发生在四个小时之前，前三个小时他们窝在沙发里做歌，后一个小时他们滚在沙发上做爱。

开小差——当然这个“小”字值得商榷，原因很简单，森内贵宽被山下亨按着头写歌词，他好不容易休息一天，自然是想偷懒，又不想被念叨，思前想后只能靠色诱。他越过笔记本电脑的屏幕上缘去偷窥山下亨，从表情能看出来他那边也不怎么顺利，两句词写得磕磕绊绊，眉头皱的能夹死苍蝇。

森内贵宽伸了个懒腰，又打了个夸张做作的哈欠，然后把脚腕搭在了山下亨的腿上，山下亨抬起双眼皮，越过屏幕看了他一眼。

森内感觉他眼神还算和善，大着胆子放任脚趾头从他过分宽松的短裤裤腿钻了进去，山下亨不为所动，其实有点痒，但是努力忍一下还是可以保持不为所动。

瘦而冷的脚趾一步一步钻到他的胯下，隔着一层柔软的布料勾勒着性器的形状，山下亨觉得这就有点过分了，Ctrl＋S按三遍扣上笔电，说森内你是不是欠踹。

森内贵宽条件反射往回一缩险些把他裤裆扯烂，满脸尴尬的把脚抽出来，整个人往回缩直到蜷进沙发上属于他的三分之一，然后就看见山下亨放下笔电一脸不爽的压了过来，这个压不是动作上的，是整个名为山下亨的气势压了上来。

“不想背了噢？”和气势不太一样，他的责问莫名带着软绵绵的尾音。

森内贵宽噘着嘴，哼哼唧唧地说不想背了啦。

L号的山下亨这回物理上的压了过来，贴近了M号的森内贵宽，问他那你想干嘛。森内躲着他的视线看自己的膝盖，山下亨又问他，你是不是欠操。

 

一道微小的闪电从森内的耳根劈到腰椎，这进展太顺利，他觉得机不可失，抬头对上山下亨的眼神，点头点出一个三连音。

山下亨的下巴落在森内贵宽有棱有角的膝盖骨上，耷拉着眼角思考逼他背书到底是不是个错误，在想出答案之前就被捧住了脸索吻，森内闪着光的黑眼珠盯着他，盛情难却，不吻不像话。

“受不了你。”

他说完这句就闭上眼，丰厚热情的唇得到了默许贴了上来，蚕食他的呼吸。他们吻得一贯熟练，像跟着哼一首听过一万次却依然能循环一天的老歌，也像吃同一家店十几年都没有变过味道的拉面，吃之前就知道美味，然后每一次吃到，也还是要重新赞叹一次美味。

 

美味的拉面要吃很久，舌头和嘴唇也一样，捧在山下亨脸上的手落进T恤的领口钻了进去乱摸，山下亨心说我已经被你这样扯坏几件衣服了再扯就没有衣服穿了，于是抓了森内的手出来扣在自己颈后。吻结束之后两个人已经理顺了姿势叠在沙发上了，地方不怎么够，森内贵宽的右腿被挤了下去，脚后跟碰到冰凉的地板又忙不迭往回缩，晃晃悠悠的贴在山下亨左腿上。

“你真的很占地方诶。”森内忍不住抱怨他。

“有本事你也长点肉啊，”山下亨掐了掐他的腮帮子，没以前手感好，想了想又说，“要不要去床上？”

“不要啦好麻烦。”

“那你要不要在上面？”

“操！你终于想通了！”

森内贵宽双眼陡然睁大了，眼里光芒更闪亮了，如果不是被压着他可能还要比双大拇指。

山下亨搂着他翻了个身，说还没睡觉就先别做梦，让你在上面就是让你坐上来自己动，自觉一点，裤子脱掉。

森内爬起来骑在他腰间，嘟着嘴解睡裤的带子，解了没两下嘴角就软下来，又往上翘，山下亨看着他笑，自己也想笑，莫名其妙两个人都笑起来，也不知道这炮火会不会在这欢声笑语里熄掉。

 

“你笑什么啦。”显然森内贵宽更担心熄火，挂着一脸笑毫无立场的谴责对方。

“我笑你笑啊。”山下亨说完也学他撅嘴。

“我没有在笑啦。”

很明显森内贵宽已经把讨论带离了正确的轨道，山下亨伸手贴上他的脸，拇指在他弯起的嘴角上蹭了蹭，说可是你笑起来很可爱呀。

这倒是真心话，森内贵宽笑起来明朗豁达，眉眼弯弯，闪耀着动人的光芒。

森内平时让他撩惯了，听他说什么莫名其妙的dirty talk都面不改色，唯独受不住这种朴实真挚的夸，脸唰地就红了，山下亨见状又补了一句，“脸红也很可爱。”

“你闭嘴啦。”

森内贵宽差点崩溃。

 

虽然过程曲折了一点，但好歹没人熄火。山下亨反手从架子上摸出套子和润滑剂递给他，枕着自己的胳膊看他在自己身上忙来忙去，颠三倒四毛手毛脚的，捏着套子眯起一只眼凑近看了半天才分出正反。山下亨很想问他一句，以前和其他女伴上床的时候是不是也这么笨手笨脚的。

“我说你能不能买点正常的东西用啊。”森内贵宽感应不到他的腹诽，皱着鼻子嫌弃草莓味的润滑剂，“好恶心。”

山下亨皱着眉头反问，“不是你买的吗？而且我以为你喜欢草莓。”

“你会想把喜欢的东西塞进自己屁股里吗？”

“你这样讲我觉得我某个部位会不开心。”

“我是说喜欢吃的东西。”

森内忙着把自己涂成草莓味的，还得抽出空来和山下亨拌嘴，很忙。

“那你是说你不喜欢吃它了噢？”

山下亨不忙，很容易地在嘴仗里占了上风。

“你闭嘴啦！”

森内贵宽又崩溃了。

 

打炮不易，且打且珍惜，好在山下亨也算个五好床伴，森内贵宽一手捂着他的嘴，一手扶着他的阴茎坐了进去之后他总算是进入了状态，声音低了一个八度腰上用了三分力，两手把持着森内的胯骨逼他每一次坐得更深，认认真真的夸他紧。

森内虽然不至于再次崩溃，但还是很想求他闭嘴，他们做太熟，山下亨握着他的腰就像是握着手柄，上来试手随意按几下就让他呼吸错乱，紧接着一套连击，快感就像无双值一样迅速堆积，说是让他自己动，其实两分钟之后他的腿和腰就像是被绞碎了经脉一样完全失了力。

“放松点，”山下亨松开被他掐到泛红的胯，顺着往下摸到屁股拍了两下，“你不喜欢它也不要把它夹断了。”

“我很努力在放松了，”森内贵宽倒在他身上倒了口气，拿瘦了之后的小尖下巴戳他胸口，“就不知道你长这么大是要干嘛……”

山下亨屈起腿把他往上推了些，凑在他耳边说，当然是要干你。

森内贵宽再度崩溃，而且他显然没法在这个被干得乱七八糟的状况里喊山下亨闭嘴。

 

再往后几乎就是山下亨的solo了，这不怪他，森内贵宽屡教不改，不记得自己在每场性事的后半段都只能负责无力求饶和无效抵抗，真实的被操哭还要被咬着耳朵骂又骚又浪，边哭边觉得自己是全日本最惨的零，只能用仅存的神智反复默念，自己点的炮哭着也要打完。

高潮来临就好像他整个人被捏成山下亨的一部分，被他拢在怀里，无声又缓慢地爆炸，与此同时罪魁祸首还如同置身事外一样用额头抵着他的额头，认真地跟他抱怨说，你看我都拔不出来了，咬这么紧，还不高兴我喊你小骚货。

森内贵宽心说我现在但凡还有拿一把指甲刀的力气你山下亨都活不过今天。

 

而且山下亨还骗人，说好的不能动，但其实明明能动，不仅能动，还能剧烈的动，森内简直要哭着求攻受平权，我们零也是男人也有不应期，你这么玩万一我死在你屌上了要怎么办。

然而第二波高潮的来临就像是把他从头到脚格式化了一遍，不该忘的全忘了个一干二净，就记得山下亨很温柔的吻掉了他挂在眼角上要掉不掉的泪。

不得不说，森内贵宽真的活该。


End file.
